Crystal World
by Pandora's-Wonderland
Summary: Johan is a very quiet boy who isnt one that talks to other people much.One day he meets a boy, Judai, who has recently passed away and is now a ghost that still clings to the world.Can Judai see the real Johan and what happens when Judai has to go?


**Yo Ho peeps! First if you celebrate Thanksgiving then... HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Okay. This is my gift to you all. It's a (slightly depressing) one shot. The question with who should be the uke or seme was for later stories I was thinking of writing.**

**Johan is the uke and Judai is the seme soooo… with out further adooo~!**

**The one shot!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada(nothing)**

Crystal World

Johan was standing outside of the staff room, he was standing quietly and he seemed to be invisible to the outside world. Kids passed by him not caring if their shoulders made contact and knocked him to the side a bit.

The blunette was staring at the bland cream-colored wall and on it was a framed picture. The photo's scene was covered in white powdery snow with more falling from the sky. There were bare trees that lined the edges of the photo with several other ones filling the background. To finish it off there was a section of a frozen lake fixated in the lower right corner of the frame.

Beneath the frame read the name 'Johan Anderson' on a gold plack. It wasn't the only photo resting on the wall. There were about four others in the line with it; although, his photo was conveniently placed in the center because it was one of the best.

A hand reaching in front of him cut through Johan's solitude. There was boy that was slightly taller than the blunette. He had a two-toned hair color with a caramel color on top of a chocolate one.

The blunette merely scooted to the side and let him admire the pictures too.

"Ah! I like this one." His voice was excited and he gave a goofy grin to accompany his happiness.

Johan blushed when he saw the boy's finger pointing to his photo. Before Johan could muster up the courage to say something the boy and his friend began walking down the hallway.

"Ha that looks like one that you would go for." A ravenette joked as he followed the brunette down the hall.

"He he yeah. I'm a sucker for those photos that portray a kind world." The brunette chuckled but you could tell his answer was sincere and serious.

Johan gazed at the two boys and their warming atmosphere they were enveloped in. He sighed turning his head back toward the boring wall. A slight tint of pink flushed in his cheeks. _"I wish I could be a part of an atmosphere like that… With a friend to rely on… a friend…" _The blunette let out another sigh, _"I should have thanked him for the compliment… I don't think he knew that I was the one who took that photo."_

_~ SPIRITSHIPPING ~_

"Hey have you heard! Yuki Judai in class two _died_!" **(please do not stop reading just because of his death)**

Johan perked his head up from the depressing sag it was in. _"Judai… died? …"_

"Hey I heard it happened yesterday!"

"No way really. I did hear someone say that he wasn't doing too goo during our fall break either.

"So wait does that mean he really was sick?"

"Come on you didn't know that! Everyone knows that he had a weak heart."

Johan's eyes went blank as he recalled the first time he laid eyes on the brunette.

The first time he saw him was at the schools entrance ceremony. There were students flooding everywhere in the auditorium and the blunette had a hard time making his way through the crowd. He would stick an arm into the sea of teens, but would immediately be spit back out. He felt hopeless when he uttered a plea for the kids to move to the side but instead would give him glares and go back to their gossiping and joking. All was lost and he would have to settle with standing for the entrance ceremony until his hand was pulled aside and towards the direction of the crowd.

"Don't be intimidated by them. They are all stuck up rich kids who don't know the way of the world." The brunette boy gave a pout as he approached the gatekeepers, aka the bitchy teens, so he could get to him and Johan to the seats.

At first he asked if they would move but got the same reaction as poor shy Johan did.

"Well I tried, sorry kid… but…" The brunette began pushing aside their bodies and fighting his way through them. "We are just gonna have to push." The brunette gave a warm smile and went back to his plowing.

The two reached some seats and sighed heavily as they sat down, catching their breath.

"That was fun. First day and we already have to work this hard." The brunette joked huffing and puffing at the end of it. Still his exhaustion couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

Johan blushed at the sight before him. "Thank you…" Johan shyly commented, hiding his blush by lowering his head.

"No problem." Johan was enjoying the short time he got to spend with this boy. That is until he left when his friends were calling him.

"Judai over here!"

"Coming! See ya later." Judai jumped up from the metal foldable chair and skipped towards his friends.

"_Judai… he so… pretty…"_

_~ SPIRITSHIPPING ~_

Johan snapped back to reality when his flashback ended. There were even more teenagers gossiping about the latest news of the school.

"Dude it still comes to me as a shock, I mean it doesn't… feel real…"

Johan looked around the room and saw a few of the kids crying.

"Damn it I can't stop crying…" There was a smaller teen sitting down at his desk rubbing his eyes clean of the water works show he was putting on. He had spiky light blue hair and small round glasses.

"You shouldn't hold back your feelings… we know that you've known Judai for a long time."

Johan's look went from sad to expressionless in an instant. _"I have always watched Judai from afar but now… I can't cry because… because I have never talked to him, not once… Even though I admired him… he was always someone who lived in a different world than mine…"_

Johan stood up from his desk and stalked towards the door. Two approaching students completely thought of Johan as a ghost and didn't bother to move out of his line of walking. They knocked Johan off his footing and he stumbled back a few steps.

"Whoa!" Johan gasped.

The two boys hesitated for a moment thinking it was the wind that brushed their shoulders but when they turned they saw the blunette.

"Oh sorry uh Justin-kun."

"You retard! His name isn't Justin, it's Johan!" The blonde haired boy scolded his friend by slapping his hand to the other's back and scowling.

"Huh? Oh my bad, sorry Johan-kun…" The other boy apologized, leaving Johan blushing out of embarrassment and feeling even worse than when the day started.

"You know he is in the same class as you. You should at least remember his name, come on!" The blonde boy commented.

"Yeah but he doesn't really stand out, ya know?" rebutted the brunette.

"Well yeah that's true he isn't really well known but…" Johan couldn't bear to listen in to their conversation any more and their voices slowly trailed off as the walked off down the hall.

Johan was once again putting himself down and shrunk back into his shell. He slipped back into his thinking about Judai.

"_With Judai even if I tried to talking to him, I probably would have just been a bother to him. People always treat me like that, no matter who they are. I guess it was probably just best to admire him from afar…"_

When school was over Johan unknowingly sulked all the way to a spot near a lake on the outskirts of his town. His emerald eyes peered out across the unmoving surface of the blue-green lake water and let out a long sigh.

"I wish I could have at least taken a photograph of him… in a calm place like this one…" _"This calm air, and gentle wilderness… If you could compare these things to someone it would be Judai…" _Johan let out another sigh and weakly smiled out to the horizon.

"I've never wanted to take a picture of a person before." Johan twirled his backpack around and placed it on the ground before him. The silence disturbed by the sound of the zipper opening the backpack. Out came a Nikon D7000 that had alternative lenses to change out.

Johan held up the black contraption to his face and started to snap pictures of the wilderness around him. Johan was taking new pictures to submit for the coming up school festival, so why not get started now?

His cameraman concentration was brought to reality when he heard the rustling of bushes and low voices close by.

"_There's someone else here? There is never anybody else here." _Johan put the safety strap of the camera around his neck and walked to the source of the noise. He spotted raven colored hair jutting out from a familiar face.

Jun Manjoume. He was the person who was always with Judai-kun.

Johan's eyes caught another color mixed into the black color. It was a caramel and chocolate brown…

The kid stuck out his body when he saw someone and when he showed his face it sent Johan into a world of shock.

"Ju- JUDAI-KUN!" Johan jumped back from being startled. His eyes widened and on a human reflex he stuck out his right arm with his index finger pointing straight forward.

Manjoume and Judai both became startled them selves by the blunette's yelp.

"B-but I-I… I thought you d-died?" Johan was still frazzled by the sight of the teen that was claimed dead this morning.

"Wait just hang on…" The 'oh so called Judai' said. He had his hands out in front of him sticking straight up telling Johan to calm down.

"Or- or maybe you are just a student who looks like him? Wait is that even possible? Maybe you are Judai-kun's brother? Yeah!" Johan kept going through his roller deck of possible explanations as to why a dead person was… living?

Hold on you can see him?" Manjoume asked pointing both of his index fingers to 'Judai's' head.

"What do you mean I can't see him? Wait so are you Judai-kun?… or" You could see the floating questions marks starting to float around the blunette's hair.

"Well… to answer your question… err well I am Judai but… a ghost version of him." To prove Judai's point Manjoume stuck his hand through the body of the ghost boy and it came through the other side showing in front of Judai.

"That's why I was saying that I was surprised you could see him. Duh." Manjoume pulled his hand back through the transparent body and curled it into his chest into a pout.

Johan's mouth practically dropped off his face with his eyes bulging so wide that they would pop out from his skull any second. The growth of his face faded fast and black clouds started to creep into the ides of his eyesight.

THUD.

"Oi! Are you okay?" Manjoume screamed when Johan hit the ground eyes shut and mouth partially open.

They set Johan on a fallen tree trunk and gave him a water bottle to re hydrate his weak body.

"Are you feeling any better?" Judai asked while sweat dropping, Manjoume did the same thing.

"Uh… yeah I'm fine… that was embarrassing…" Johan sheepishly smiled and then took another sip of the cool water.

Judai perked his head up and turned it to face Johan. "You seem to know me, but I can't quiet place a name to your face…"

Johan blushed from embarrassment. It kind of made him look like a stalker the way Judai phrased his question along with his facial expression.

"Ah well I just know you from school. We are in the same grade and my class was across the hall from yours… yeah…" Johan shied away once again when Judai's facial expression was still as dumbfounded as ever.

The brunette whipped his head backwards and smacked his hand to the front of his head. "OHHH~! Ha ha that makes sense, I get you now… sorry. I wasn't able to go to school a lot so that would be why I haven't memorized a lot of my class mates faces." The brunette scolded himself by ruffling the edge of his hair and laying down a couple more light smacks to his forehead.

"Well you were pretty famous in school… but I guess it was that way because of your sickness." Manjoume added causing Judai to stop his self-scolding and scrunch his translucent body forward, twisting his face into one of frustration and anger. "Ugh damn it, I'm still cursing over this!"

"What?" Johan asked.

Judai calmed himself down enough to answer his question, "I wish I could have spent more time in school! And why the hell did I have to die right before my birthday anyways! Grrr… IT WAS ONLY FIVE MORE DAYS! JUST FIVE!"

Johan scooted himself back from Judai's explosion of anger questioning himself of how he got into this mess. Judai turned back to normal when he saw getting kind of weirded out.

"He was always sick, even as a kid in elementary school, and the school and his parents didn't allow him to come in because of it." Manjoume butted in.

Judai now changed his facial expression to a calm yet saddened one. "Because of the sickness I set a goal every year… the goal was to live till my next birthday."

"And that is the reason why this vexed idiot cant leave the earth because he died right before his birthday."

"Aww~ it was only five more days~" Judai complained as he curled into a ball.

"Oh ho! I never asked you your name?" Judai immediately snapped up and out of his small fit of depression.

"J-johan Anderson."

"Johan… Anderson huh?" Judai closed his eyes and scrunched his eyes brows together entering a state of deep thought.

"I-I'm not surprised you don't know me because I-I don't really stand out in class…" Johan sheepishly admitted trying not to depress himself.

"Johan? Hmm?" the brunette hummed again in thought. Johan blushed again, there was something about the way he said his name that made his heart beat faster and make him feel comfortable.

"Oh! You're the student who took that photo! You know the one outside the staff room with the winter scene!"

Johan's mind was in shock that he would remember his name from a photo. Hs blush spread across his whole face when he saw Judai's face give him a warm sincere smile and said, "I really loved that photo."

"_He remembered the photo that I took and… he loved it… loved." _Johan's jaw lowered its position and his emerald orbs gazed at the brunette.

Judai blushed at the sight of the blunette. _"He's so cute! … … ? ?...! CUTE! I wasn't gay when I died! But he looks so ador- no Judai stop! Grrr… I'm getting that butterfly feeling in my chest… I guess I does not really matter if someone is a guy…"_

Judai's mental talk with himself was interrupted when a man called out, "Hey you **two** kids! We have to close the park early today for a special event!"

"C-coming!" – "We're coming!" Johan and Manjoume called out.

_~ SPIRITSHIPPING~_

Johan and Manjoume left the park and went home. Their houses were in the same direction so they decided to walk together.

"I-I still can't believe that no one else but me and you can see him." Johan spoke up trying to start a conversation.

"Well for your information I have a special sixth sense that lets me see him, I'm just that good." Manjoume puffed out his chest showing off, as usual. "I highly doubt it's the same for you, so then why can you see him?"

"I-I really don't know… I can't think of a reason…" Johan stuttered having to pick up his pace again to stay next to Manjoume. The ravenette smirked and he sped up then turned his head widening his devilish smirk saying, "I bet its because you like him, don't you?"

"What! Um… N-No… T-that would be very presumptuous of me so…" Johan had completely stopped, but had to trot again when Manjoume just kept walking.

"Pfft, Presumptuous? Why?" Manjoume snorted, but still kept up his fast walk.

"Well… B-because he is someone who looks like he is from a piece of artwork! … and I was just happy a-admiring from a far…" Johan began going through the red color spectrum with his blush. He used his hands to hide part of his face and his fingers dug into his teal hair.

"Oh… whatever." Manjoume scoffed. He didn't waste no time in resuming his walk. His walk home always involved crossing a railroad track. He reached the tracks and turned back to see Johan still fuming with embarrassment and walking at a slower than hell pace. He stopped and leaned his back against one of the traffic sign poles.

"Let's go Mr. Presumptuous!" Manjoume called out, hands folded across his chest.

Johan trotted over to where the ravenette was, "Sorry…"

"Well let's hurry up I don't want you to get lost if you get stuck behind a train and I'm half way down the street." Manjoume sounded irritated, but Johan knew it was a kind gesture to wait for him.

"S-so… does Judai uh always stay there?" Joan asked, recalling that Judai didn't walk… float I don't know! With them.

"Well he can't actually talk to anyone but me… or us. Even if he were to go back home, well all he would see would be his grieving parents… There is no point to make himself suffer anymore now is there?"

"But… Is he lonely?" Johan was having a horrible crushing feeling spreading through his heart when he pictured Judai's depressed face just staring out at the lake and sighing every other second.

"Ah don't worry about him. Once it gets darker outside he just comes to my house and slips into my room." Manjoume chuckled.

The feeling of guilt was lifted when the ravenette said that, "You two must be great friends, huh?"

Johan's question went unanswered. Manjoume kept walking but then he slowed down and soon after all together stopped.

"… Judai… He always had a weak heart since he was a kid. Once he went into seventh grade his health took a turn for the worst and he constantly kept having more and more attack spells. He didn't except bed rest… and went he forced himself to spend more time in school he would just end up back in that hospital bed again. It was always the same… like a cycle he went through." Manjoume chuckled at the last part.

Johan's heart was about to drop out of his chest. _"Judai… he had to go through that…"_

"Needless to say his doctors were pissed at him because of this 'cycle'. … But Judai… huh forget it." Manjoume sighed and didn't feel up for telling the rest of the story.

"N-no please… I want to know about Judai… and what pain he had to go through… … I think it will help me understand him more." Johan tugged at Manjoume's sleeve with puppy dog eyes begging him to continue.

"Fine, but it only gets worse." Johan nodded his head and went back to listening.

"Judai completely ignored his doctors when they scolded him and he always said, "What's the point in being alive if you don't make the best of it! We were made to live while we are still alive!"

"So of course rather than Judai holding himself back from doing what he always wanted to do and live out the rest of his days lying quietly in a hospital bed all day only to regret it all later, … he wanted to use up every last bit of his being to live his life to the fullest. That's the life he wanted to live, he chose that path by himself… and me… all I could do was go along with his request." Manjoume looked back at Johan and gave him a saddened and regretful face.

"_He didn't want to be left with any regrets…"_

_~SPIRITSHIPPING~_

The next day in school Johan was once again moping at his desk by himself while the kids in the back yelled out what they wanted to do for their upcoming school festival.

"Alright guys next week is the festival so we have to decide on what are class I going to do."

"How about we form a band?"

"Does anyone know if we can invite people from other schools to help?"

"Yeah dude you should bring your girlfriend."

The noise in the back of the classroom bounced off Johan ears, but it didn't seem to faze him.

After school Johan went to visit Judai in Manjoume's place because he had to take a test that he missed.

"A school festival? That sounds awesome! I wish I could take part in that too~!" Judai was prancing around the side of the pond with his arms waving in the air. Johan laughed at the sight.

"… If only you could switch places with me…" Johan trailed off, once again finding a way to bash him self enough so that he would be depressed.

Judai stopped his dance and froze with his arms up. He glanced over at Johan ," I guess you don't really like that stuff, huh?"

"Well… its not that I don't like festivals, I-I'm just not good with talking to other people that's all.. so I don't really have many friends… so…" Johan sheepishly chuckled, but failed miserably. He began rubbing the side of his shoulder and glancing down to avoid eye contact.

"Want me to… TAKE OVER YOUR BODY!" Judai yelled as he raised his arms up in the air and tackled Johan, although he just fazed right through him.

"Ha ha, just kidding… but hearing you say that, when I am like… this, is really tough to hear." Judai's face was just like the one Manjoume was wearing earlier, sad yet he seemed frustrated at him self.

A pang of guilt hit Johan hard and he stuttered to find something to make up for what he just said. _"I shouldn't have said that…"_

"I-I'm sorry…" Johan stuttered biting down on his lower lip to stop any possible tears that might make their way to the surface.

"If you are really sorry then, make one hundred friends in my place." Judai said.

Johan sweat dropped when he saw the seriousness in Judai's face and the request.

"T-that wo-would be way to impossible!" Johan was shoving his hands in front of him shaking them back and forth.

"Why is it impossible?"

"Because it me and I-I'm like this…"

"What do you mean?"

"I-I'm slow at realizing things and I-I'm certainly not good with talking to others… You can be honest I irritate you don't I?" Johan clamped his eyes shut, afraid of Judai's answer.

The brunette stepped close to the blunette. "…Did someone say something like that to you?" Judai made a concerned face waiting for Johan to answer him.

"…"

"You can tell me… I wont make fun."

"It was back when I was in elementary school… there were these guys in my class…" Johan stopped once again biting on his lower lip to stop him self from losing control of his feelings.

"_Why do you even bother talking you blue haired freak when all you can say is stupid~ stuff. Why are you even in our class? Why not just die because you're sooo~ useless~! No one wants you here freak! Jus shut up no one cares what you say!"_

The horrible memories of Johan's grade four class were flooding into his mind.

"The kids in my class basically said that whenever I talked I would only say something stupid and that I was useless. It eventually got to everyone saying I should just not talk and go die…" Johan was able to say the whole story with out his voice cracking, probably because the pain he felt when he was little is just numb now.

Judai reached forward wrapping his arms around Johan into a hug, but his arms only went through the blunette.

"Sorry… I can't hug you… that must have been rough and that's why you closed up huh?" Judai pulled away from his failed hug.

"I think you are a lot more charming when you try so hard to get your feelings across rather than when you close up, then I can't tell what you're feeling."

Johan flushed pink himself. His face was in awe at the words spoken to him.

"All you need is practice, so you can talk to people again. I can be the guinea pig if you want me to." Judai chuckled.

"_He is really sweet and kind hearted…" _Johan felt his heart melting inside of him.

"Um! … Can I take your picture!" Johan stuck out his neck in a desperate-like fashion and held his camera outwards.

"Yeah sure! Click away." Judai was standing in front of the lake with his back turned to the camera but his head was swiveled around front showing his warm smile.

Johan's heart was practically beating out of his chest, I'm surprised Judai couldn't hear it.

The blunette raised his camera up to his eyesight. _"It doesn't matter what kind of photo it is, because… I got to ask the question I wanted to ask for so long."_

Johan angled the camera so it was focused on Judai.

"_It's as if… I'm in a dream world…"_

When Johan peered through the lens all he could see was the scenery behind Judai.

?

"Something wrong?" Judai asked because Johan was staring at him wide-eyed.

"No it's nothing…" _"I'm sure something… will show up." _Johan clicked away at the button making sure to get enough angles as he needed.

"_All I want… is proof of this moment."_

_~SPIRITSHIPPING~_

_The other day we went for a walk with Judai in town. He had fun playing around with the people who couldn't see him. Then we stopped by a certain building that caught his attention._

_His funeral house._

"Whoo hoo! I' m gonna go get the best seat in the house!" _Judai ran straight through the long line of people. Leaving Manjoume and I outside._

"He's always been like that, super energetic and lively." Manjoume joked as we made our way to the line of people outside.

_When we finally found seats I could see Judai sitting on the table above his picture with some flowers._

_When his parents got up to light the incense I heard him say that he was sorry and he thanked them. His parents walked away not hearing a thing and left Judai with a depressed look. Before we had a chance to see him again he disappeared into the sky without me ever having the chance to try and comfort him, to touch him…_

_~ SPIRITSHIPPING~ (its not over~!)_

The next was day Johan went to the lake found Judai circling a log. Johan made his way to the brunette and when Judai stopped Johan reached for the back of his shirt but his hand only fazed through.

"Johan can I ask you a favor? Could you… write a letter for me?" Judai was facing the lake staring out at the horizon waiting for Johan to answer.

Without question Johan took out his binder for a piece of paper and a pencil. Judai could no longer hold a pencil so the blunette had to write the letter in his place.

The letter was for his friend Manjoume. He recited a letter that showed his feelings of thanks towards him.

"From Judai?" Manjoume asked looking at the letter with confusion. He opened the letter and chuckled, "Talk about embarrassing…"

"He was blushing the whole entire time, he was really cute!" Johan smiled and went back to doing his afternoon chores. Before he left he turned around to say good-bye, but saw Manjoume crying over the letter.

_To Manjoume, _

_ I know for you that reading this letter must be embarrassing, but I just wanted to say thank you. We have known each other since elementary school and we were so close that even after I died I could still see you, ha eat it death! You were always looking out for me and I am really grateful to you for it. Thanks to you I was able to do the things I wanted and its because you were there that I could keep going and living through the hard times. I will be watching over you from now on, so don't go ending your life to soon._

_See you in the after life! _

_Judai_

_~SPIRITSHIPPING~_

Later that night it poured down hard. Johan got his umbrella and went to the lake to see Judai.

"Johan what are you doing here? And it's raining, you could catch a cold."

Johan gave a sheepish smile and said, "I wanted to let you know that I gave the letter to your friend also… I was a bit.. worried about you and…"

Judai was touched that Johan cared so much for him and he blushed pink and gazed at Johan lovingly.

"… Well I'm see through so I can't get wet haha!" Judai laughed.

"I know… but… I thought it would be a waste… to not spent me with you… when you are still here…"

Johan looked up from the ground and saw Judai's hair right next to his.

"Thank you… To tell you the truth, ever since I died and my body burned to ashes… I've been kinda scared… but now that you're here." Judai closed in a bit more towards Johan's face.

Johan reached out his hand to Judai's but his hand slipped through just like the last time.

Johan bit down on his lips but it wasn't enough to hold back a few tears that fell down his cheeks.

"_If only I had realized this earlier… I could have felt the warmth of his body… If only I had talked to him earlier… I would have realized my feelings before… and my wish would have become reality… I want to be able to touch you… I love you…"_

Johan couldn't hold back his tears any longer and he choked out, "J-Judai…" The brunette grit his teeth and clamped his eyes shut, wishing that he could feel Johan.

"_I'm sorry it's like this Johan… I can't touch you even though I love you…"_

_~SPIRITSHIPPING~_

The next day at school Johan was slouched over his desk and I could swear that you could see rain clouds hovering over him. All over his desk were the pictures he took yesterday but none of them had Judai in them.

Manjoume picked up the photo and sighed, "So nothing showed up huh?"

Johan picked his head up form the desk to show his moping face, dang he was really under the weather.

Manjoume put the photo back down and sighed, "I was supposed to give you this tomorrow since he said he might end up changing his mind otherwise but… here." Manjoume handed Johan a letter, "It's from Judai … His birthday is today."

Johan took hold of the letter, opened it, and lets his eats scan over the words. Once he was doe reading it he nearly burst into tears. He wouldn't let Judai pass, not before he could say goodbye!

Johan rushed out of the room clasping the letter in his hand. His breath was heavy by the time he had reached the edge of the school grounds. He kept reading the letter over and over again in his head…

_To Johan Anderson_

_I know that we have only known each other for a short period of time, but thanks for everything you have done. I am still star struck that I was able to make friends even after I had died and I feel really, really blessed. With the whole 100 friends thing, I'm not gonna force you to actually do that, but I think you will find that having friends can be a lot of fun. I mean just look how much fun we had together! You're still afraid to talk to others and I know what happened in the past must have been hard for you but, you have GUTS! I mean you talked to a ghost! You're practically set for life now! I want you to try your hardest to live your life to the fullest._

_ Love, Judai_

Johan was running through puddles and tripping over potholes in the road. By the time he reached the entrance to the park he was covered in mud from last nights rain and panting heavily.

"WAIT!" Johan screamed as he saw Judai walking out towards the water. The brunette flipped his head around surprised.

"Johan!" Judai came back out of the water and halted right in front of the blunette.

"_I need to tell him now…" _Johan was on the verge of tears but he couldn't figure out why.

Johan hauled over from exhaustion of running for so long and cried out, "I LOVE YOU!" Johan was panting heavily with teardrops falling from his face. Judai was stunned but his shocked expression turned into a loving warm smile, but Johan was still bent over and huffing.

"I-I always admired you from afar a-and then wh-when you remembered my photo… I was so happy. I was so glad I was able to talk to you even if it was only for five days! And about the letter!" Johan finally found the strength to get his hands off of his knees. When he looked up he saw Judai beginning to fade at his knees and slowly working its way up.

"That letter… THANK YOU! I will always treasure it!" Johan couldn't stop the tears from falling. He knew that Judai was fading away and would leave him and the rest of the world forever.

Judai stepped closer to Johan and clenched his fist into a ball. "That kind of ha ha… awkward yet hardworking side of you… I think its very cute and I love that part about you… and the rest of you…"

Johan's face wasn't twisted with sadness anymore but instead his cheeks lifted into a wide smile. Judai stepped closer to Johan and it was as if the two would be granted a miracle that could only happen once in a lifetime.

Judai moved his lips up next to Johan's and Johan was able to feel a warm pair of lips on his. Johan moved his hand up next to Judai and interlaced his finger with the brunette's. Johan got his wish and Judai would have no more regrets.

_~SPIRITSHIPPING~_

At the day of the festival the whole school was busy and crowded with people.

"Alright everyone get together! I'm taking a photo!" Johan cheered a he held up his camera and waited for all of the costumed students to huddle together.

CLICK

"Okay done."

"Thanks Anderson!"

Manjoume walked up and smiled, "You have changed Johan. You are much more up beat now."

Johan gave the ravenette a smile and they both walked together to enjoy more of the festival.

Johan was the official cameraman of the festival and he was taking more than enough pictures.

_It's me Judai and I'm doing great now! There are sometimes where I get down on myself and want to see you so I go to the spot where we met and gaze out at the lake. The scenery, the atmosphere, the sky and the feeling of it all together… none of it has changed since we were there last… _

…_It is still our see through crystal world…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** .. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH…**

**Done! That took sooooooooo long, I think it was like five days!**

**Well happy thanksgiving or what ever you celebrate today and see you with the next chapter of PL!**


End file.
